


hurt and comfort

by belatedwannable



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flower Crew: Joseon Marriage Agency references, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protectiveness, Showers, but only in reference to Youngsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Woojin hates watching Jihoon get hurt, even for acting gigs. After watching clips from the latest episode of Jihoon’s drama, he runs to get the reassurance that he needs.
Relationships: Park Jihoon/Park Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: i'll meet you in my dreams | day 5: trance of thrill





	hurt and comfort

The videos flash across Woojin’s screen, casting a soft glow in the darkened bedroom. Ever since Jihoon’s drama started, he’s made a point of watching the parts with his boyfriend onscreen. But tonight is different. Tonight’s clips cause him to bolt out of his dorm and into the dark night because he needs reassurance. Just before he takes off running, he pops into Youngmin’s room to explain where he’s headed and sends a quick text to Jihoon. “I need to see you tonight.”

His heart’s pounding in rhythm with his feet hitting the ground. Those images play again and again in his mind. He knows it’s a character, that it isn’t real, that filming is long over, but he can’t stop thinking about Jihoon beaten, Jihoon bloodied, Jihoon scared for his life. Curled up on the ground, trying to protect himself. Tied to the ceiling to keep him from escaping. Horrible insults hurled at him. Blackmailed, threatened, outcast, _hurting_. He runs faster.

When he arrives at Jihoon’s door, he knocks softly, hoping no one spotted him along the way. It’s midnight. The streets are pretty empty and he’s always been a quick runner.

Jihoon opens the door, sleepy and concerned at the sight of his boyfriend standing there, breathing heavy, eyes wild. “What’s going on? Has something happened? Are you—” His words are cut off as Woojin wraps him in a tight hug, using his foot to close the door behind them. Jihoon takes a subtle whiff of his boyfriend and wrinkles his nose. Woojin allows himself to be guided into the bathroom, barely registering Jihoon say, “Hey, it’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it right now. Let’s take a shower and get ready for bed.”

Woojin’s clearly reluctant to let him go, so Jihoon strips them both and soothes him with fingers lathering shampoo and conditioner into his hair, brushing bubbles of body wash over his tense shoulders. He notices the way Woojin subtly glances over his body again and again, scanning his bare skin, not in lust but something akin to concern. He seems to be looking for something or perhaps the absence of something. Jihoon notes it, but he doesn’t push for an answer just yet. He’ll save that conversation for bed when his boyfriend feels more comfortable.

Later, when they’re dry and pajama-clad, Jihoon smooths moisturizer over Woojin’s skin. When he pats toner onto Woojin’s cheeks, the movement is gentle and delicate, not nearly as rough as they’d be on most normal nights. Woojin drops by often enough that there’s a toothbrush designated as his in the bathroom and a pair of his pajamas tucked away in the closet. Even when they’re going through their nightly rituals, Woojin is constantly touching his shoulder or hand or waist, always seeking a point of contact.

After they’re washed up, Jihoon takes both of Woojin’s hands in his own and leads him into his bedroom and onto his bed. Everything about Woojin tonight indicates that he wants to be the big spoon and Jihoon allows himself to be held in the cocoon that is Woojin’s warm, solid body wrapped around his.

Once they’re situated, Woojin still holding onto Jihoon like he’s afraid to let him go, Jihoon murmurs, “You have me here and now, so what’s this about?”

Woojin’s voice is muffled, his face buried in his boyfriend's soft golden hair, but it’s still intelligible. “Your drama parts. I needed to see you safe and sound.”

All the puzzle pieces click into place with those two simple statements. The need to hold him, to cover him with his body, the fear of him being too far away. Everything makes sense now.

Of course, they’d discussed his character’s backstory over the phone. Woojin even helped him run lines for a few scenes, but there’s a tremendous difference between reading words on a page and watching the abuse play out on a screen. Sometimes, it isn’t enough to simply remember that the person onscreen with a lover’s face and body isn’t that same lover in reality.

Jihoon turns over in Woojin’s grip so that they’re face-to-face as he whispers, “I love you so much and I love how much you care for me. Let me give you all the reassurance you need. You can touch me, you know. You don’t have to just look and hold. I’m right here. Prove to yourself it wasn’t real. I’ll be here the whole time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Woojin lays him gently on his back. Jihoon is pliant, allowing him to feast his eyes on the sight of a well-loved partner, happy and healthy in a soft bed.

Tentative at first, Woojin’s hands skim up and down Jihoon’s body, light as a feather. He rolls up the sleeve to check his forearm, rubbing over the skin to make sure the bloody sore he saw earlier isn’t real, and to examine his wrist for marks left behind from ropes. In all honesty, there were a couple after the filming, but it’s been weeks now and what Woojin doesn’t know won’t hurt him in this case. He lifts up Jihoon’s shirt to make sure that bruises don’t litter his front and sides, pressing chaste kisses to his favorite birthmarks as he finds the skin pristine as ever. Finally, he concludes his evidence collection by planting a kiss on Jihoon’s lips, feeling them intact and plush against his, overwriting the image of them scabbed and chapped.

When they’re settled once more, Jihoon’s fingers intertwine with Woojin’s to stop him from fidgeting. Cozy and safe in his lover’s arms, Jihoon thinks back to the last time his boyfriend saw him made up to look hurt. It was their music video shoot, the one meant to look like a drama. To be fair, they’d all gotten a little sore that day. It was a fight scene after all, but Jihoon definitely got the brunt of the action. His character got a broken arm, cuts to his cheek, and a kick to his back. He spent hours in the makeup chair for the final look, which looked far too realistic for even his members’ liking and the way he gingerly held his arm close to his body only added to the illusion. Woojin watched him like a hawk throughout and when it was over, he practically glued himself to Jihoon’s side and held him even tighter than usual the entire night. Sure, it was just acting, but Woojin’s protective side was hyperactive, especially when it came to Jihoon.

Woojin breaks the silence first, quietly saying, “You know I’d protect you, right?”

Jihoon’s first instinct is to try and lighten the mood by asking, “From which of my enemies? There’s a long list, you know. A horde of angry guards? Pompous assholes trying to remind me of my place? Or rude villagers insulting me?”

“From anybody who dared to hurt you.” The conviction in Woojin’s voice leaves no room for question or doubt.

Overcome by the sincerity, Jihoon presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s hand, the closest thing he can reach. “I know, Woojinnie. You know I’d do the same for you. We go together or not at all, remember?”

“Together then. Side-by-side.” He thinks for a bit. “Matching gravestones?”

“You bet. And they’ll be pink.”

“And sausage-shaped.”

“With a spot for Max too.”

“Of course, Jihoonie. Max too.”

They fall asleep just like this, wrapped up in one another with promises hanging in the air that may apply to other lives of theirs, but not this one. In this one, they get nothing but happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I was going to write an abduction AU for this prompt (and maybe someday I will), but then [these clips](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exvYlCLBh5E) from Jihoon’s drama character’s background story hit the internet and I needed to write this instead. They do contain graphic violence and abuse, so please be aware before you watch. Also, shoutout to the [“Beautiful” music video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4_tHTmniw4) for completely wrecking my emotions when I first watched it. The way Jihoon turns back because Woojin trips…it hurts so good. You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable). I welcome comments and conversations!


End file.
